The First Encounter
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Tsuna's dreams are interupted by someone very unexpected- and they have some things to say that Tsuna doesn't want to hear! This is part of a much bigger plot, and has some OCs thrown in! It may seem religious, but honestly, it's not. Dont get mad!
1. First Encounter

**Ouji~sama: **Shishishi, has thou peasants missed your Prince  
**Hitman: **Hopefully not! They probably missed me more anyway! :)  
**Ouji~sama**: HOW DA-!  
**Hitman:** NEWAY! Here is a new story for all you guys!  
**Ouji~sama:** You may now bow at the Princes feet, and while you do that the Prince will make sure that Hitman finishes all the unfinished fanfictions...even mine ;)  
**Hitman:** WA-WHAT!  
**Ouji~sama:** ENJOY~! Jane!  
**Warnings:** Very slight mentions of yaoi and OCs...yep thats about it! :D  
**Disclaimer:** We don't own any KHR characters only the OCs and the havoc that the cause!

**The First Encounter**

zzz...zzz...Tsuna was fast asleep, curled up comfortably in his bed-a small smile on his sleeping face. He snuggled deeper into his blanket as he slept, dreaming a sweet dream of his new life-surrounded by friends who didn't think of him as 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Really? By my troth, how art thou so pleased when amongst these fools?" announced a sharp voice suddenly. The dream seemed to make the voice echo. Tsuna looked around, and saw that his friends were gone-the scenery of his dream vanished and he was now high in the air floating above the clouds. He looked around franticly, trying to see who was speaking.

"W-Who is it?" he called, trying to see the speaker. The voice chuckled- sweet as honey but with a bitter aftertaste.

"What be my name? Don't you know me? Oh you art so naive." the voice replied. "Now, thou shalt answer mine question before I answer thou's." The voice remarked. Tsuna floundered around for a moment, but gave up, knowing the voice was a part of the dream that would do as it pleased...most likely.

"Q-Question? Oh- yeah! I am happy when I'm with my friends, aren't you happy when with yours?" Tsuna called out. The voice was silent.

"..." Tsuna began to feel a little uncomfortable with the voice's silence. He decided that the awkward silence was too much, and had to say something to end it.

"I answered your question, so answer mine." he demanded in a determinded voice. Tsuna waited for the voice to respond.

"My name be Michael." Tsuna was quiet for a moment.

"M-Maikoru?" he repeated, trying to say the person's name. The voice laughed out loud suddenly.

"HA! Thou art most humourous young one." Suddenly, the sound of beating wings began to approach Tsuna. He turned, and faced the source of the sound. Tsuna's eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare.

Michael was beyond beautiful. His golden blonde hair was long and pulled back into a thin ponytail, his bangs flowing around his delicate face elegantly. He is tall and slender-perfectly formed. Huge white wings of soft, fluffy feathers erupted from his shoulder blades, and a golden halo hovered over his head. He stared at Tsuna through his bright blue eyes that put sapphires to shame. His perfect lips curved into a small smirk.

"Art thou done admiring me yet?" he asked in a teasing tone. Tsuna burst into a blush.

"S-SO SORRY!" he declared, bowing to Michael repeatedly. The angel waved his hand dismissivly.

"Thou's concern is unnessesary." He chuckled. "Anyway, I have come to ask thou to stop with such actions. Thou are so much better than those who thou goes with. Thou art a holy being now that I have joined with your soul." Michael said abruptly. Tsuna stared at him in horror.

"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU-" Michael's wings beat once in frustration.

"Tsuna-thou art a pure one. Don't let those who are tainted darken your soul." Tsuna glared at the angel, but Michael continued speaking. "Especially that lad who thou art so...infatuated with. He is for one, a male. Although I don't truely mind this, he is still not a pure person and is Dangerous to thee...Thou must reject him before he taints you."

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T BE WITH?"

Michael smiled and cocked his head to the side innocently.

"I'm your angel!" he declared. Tsuna's fists clenched and shook in fury.

"My _ANGEL?_" demanded Tsuna. Michael smiled sheepishly.

"Well...no-not really. I am an angel, but I seem sealed within thou's soul. So, If I am to live within thy, thou must remain pure. I admire thee, but if thou shalt taint me, I must destroy thee-even if I am also destroyed." Michael stated, smiling as if it was a simple, innocent statement. Tsuna stared at him in horror.

"D-Destroy me?" he stammered. Michael laughed innocently, his face like a teasing lover's.

"Not physically! Thou art too important! But-you are able to use my powers as long as i am trapped within thee, but I remain in control. If you darken your soul, I'll use thou's body to destroy those who taint you."

Tsuna raced at him, trying to puch the angel in his stupid perfect face, but Michael grabbed his hand, and smiled at him innocently, his eyes filled with love, as if he didn't see the hatred in Tsuna's eyes.

"Thou art so adorable-now, I bid thee farewell. Sleep peacefully-"

Tsuna nearly lept out of his bed-waking up so abruptly he fell to the floor, his body not fast enough to catch up with his mind. He panted, and looked around his room- his skin glistening with sweat. Tsuna struggled to sit back up in his bed, breathing heavily. It was not a scary dream, but something about Michael-Maikoru-upset him-other than his obvious controling behavior. It is similar to an overprotective lover. He looked to his bedside table, and stared at a photo of him, Reborn, and his friends, all gathered, smiling and giving the camera peace signs. He sighed, holding the picture close to him.

"...what a terrible dream..." And as he closed his eyes, to fall back asleep...

A bright halo of silver light appeared over his head- his eyes flashing blue-the same shade as Michaels...

**TBC/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/TBC/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~/~~~~TBC/~~~~/~~~~  
Hitman:**YATTA! nice job on the beginning Ouji!  
**Ouji~sama**: Well of course, nothing is ever hald ass if its done by the Prince  
**Hitman:** It is if its a half assed prince like you! HAHA  
**Ouji~sama:** Shishishi, laugh now peasant but you still have fanfictions to finish...now...of with you :)  
**Hitman:** T.T...i hate you  
**Ouji~sama:** The Prince is pleased, now REVIEW!


	2. Byakuran's Demon

Byakuran's Demons

Byakuran laid back into his big, comfortable black cushiony chair, and sighed in a very relaxed way. He had just finished pushing all his hard work onto Kikyo, and was now relaxing blissfully in his room. From his cozy spot, he could hear the rest of the Millifiore yelling and scolding-and he could only imagine that it must be Kai. He chuckled, picturing the demon with flaming golden hair sniffling back tears, and her younger (by a little) sister glaring daggers at Kai's critics. He laughed out loud, not at all bothered by the girls. He enjoyed their company. He could still remember the day he brought them to the Millifiore as clearly as if it was yesterday.

The girls had been in the rain, Kai sitting on the ground, her legs like a 'w' around her, sitting beside a bloody, mangled body. Blood was splattered onto her face and body, her clothes torn and ragged. Shika was dripping blood off her. It was clear that she was the one who killed the man whose body lay on the ground. She was covered in blood- so much that it was unreal. Her sharp yellow eyes stabbed Byakuran when she saw him, daring him to come closer, bloodlust in her eyes secretly hoping he would. Kai was shivering-maybe because it was pouring rain. Byakuran may be a cold-blooded killer, but even he had a heart. He offered them a place to go to get dry.

"STAY AWAY!" Shika yowled, a flaming black wolf tail and ears bursting from her body. Kai stared at Byakuran blankly, no emotion on her face. She must have been in shock. Shika snarled threateningly.

Byakuran chuckled lightly, thinking about them now, and then.

"Those two…They really haven't changed much."

When they finally told him their story, he was too intrigued. The girls-demons quite literally from Hell- came to earth in search of bloodshed. But Byakuran thought that it was a waste. They eliminated such strong opponents, and didn't even make use of the fallens' powers. This seemed too useless to Byakuran. So then he came up with an idea.

"You may stay here with us-The base will be your home. We will feed you and provide for you." Kai smiled brightly.

"REALLY?"

"Of course!"

But Shika isn't one to be deceived.

"What's the price?" she demanded. Byakuran smiled.

"No tricking you- in exchange for my protection and teaching as well as a home and food, you must give me…"

The horrified, confused looks on the girls' faces were burned into Byakuran's mind.

"You want the HALOS?" hissed Shika, apparently of all things she expected him to demand from her and her sister, this was not one of them. Byakuran smiled and nodded. Shika and Kai exchanged quick, confused glances, and returned their gazes to Byakuran.

"But why? Human can't use the HALO." Commented Kai in her high, innocent voice.

Eventually, the girls agreed to collect the HALOS of all the people they murdered, and give them to Byakuran in exchange for his kindness. This marked the beginning of their lives living together. It's been a few years since then, and neither party has broken their promises. Byakuran now thought of the girls as daughters almost. They were sweet and strong, and willing to do nearly anything for him, no matter how demanding or unusual his request was.

The door to Byakuran's door opened, and Kai peeked her little head in.

"Byaaaakkuuun~" she called. Byakuran turned to her, and smiled.

"Kaa-chan?" he asked expectantly.

"Shika told Kai to tell Byakkun that we are going out again!" she exclaimed, her voice so fast it was hard to figure out what she said. Byakuran pretended to be put out. He rolled his eyes.

"Two demons from the depths of Hell going out without supervision? How grand, what could possibly go wrong?" he teased casually. Kai rolled her eyes in response to his remark.

"Oh please, Kai and Shika know that Byakkun really wanted Kai and Shika to go out again!" she giggled. Byakuran laughed out loud.

"You truly see right through me. Have a good time-oh, and before you go, please be a lamb and tell Sho-chan to come see me- I'm lonely." He demanded. Kai pretended to gag.

"Bleeeeh!" she gagged. "Will do Byakkun!" She spun around, and dashed away, through the halls of the Millifiore Base. When Byakuran heard her steps fade, he sighed, and turned to the window.

"My beloved Sho-chan~" he sighed happily.

Shika heard Kai's footsteps echoing throughout the Millifiore Base, and turned around, her beautiful face hardened by irritation.

"What took you so long Kai?" she demanded. Kai pretended to pout.

"Why Shika always so mad? Shika gonna get wrinkles…" she whimpered. Shika ignored Kai's rather unusual and taunting remarks, and continued with her own thoughts and statements.

"You always make me mad. We have to hurry before Ryuunishi loses the scent." Shika declared her voice thick with determination. Kai smiled happily, and raced after her sister.

"Relax Shika, angel's not gonna get away…."  
**  
~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hitman: **Just to inform you those small little blue words at the bottom of the page is how you review  
**Ouji~sama:** the Prince wants you to click it and REVIEW!


	3. Michael Warning

**Hitman: **OMJ! OUJI! I'm so proud of you! You were able to get two chapters done in 1 day! This is a dream come true!  
**Ouji~sama:** the Prince takes your praise but denies your sarcastic excitement  
**Hitman:** Q.Q...it wasn't sarcastic...neway, hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter too!  
**Ouji~sama:** yeah, yeah, the readers don't want to hear you they want to read the Prince's masterpiece  
**Hitman:** HEY!  
**Ouji~sama:** Be grateful!

Michael's Warning

Tsuna stared at his bathroom mirror, his lips pressed into a thin line. His reflection stared back at him, it's hair golden and a silvery halo glowing above it's head. The reflection's brilliant blue eyes narrowed at Tsuna. The reflection Tsuna sighed, his voice exasperated, as if in a long argument.

"Tsuna, thou must-"

Tsuna raised his hand to silence the reflection before it could finish its sentence. He seems rather unaffected by the fact his reflection was speaking to him. He glared at it.

"Quit it Maikoru." He snapped. "I'm going to do whatever I want and you can't make me change my mind!" Michael looked a little deflated, his shoulders dropping slightly.

"But-"

"NO! NO MEDIEVAL SOUNDING BUTS! Now, in exchange for my promise to not kill myself-and in the process, you- you are not aloud to do ANYTHING WEIRD! You must BEHAVE!" commanded Tsuna. Michael pouted for a moment adorably.

"Tsuna thou art so cruel. Dost thou not trust me? I am an Angel. Of course I'll behave." Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Hey, are you always gonna be in me? Or be my reflection?" he asked the angel curiously. He was wondering how long he'd have to deal with Michael as his conscience/reflection. Michael shrugged.

"I am unsure. This has never happened to me before." He replied. Tsuna sighed, and started to turn away to leave the bathroom, and the mirror. Michael called out to him as he departed.

"Wait! Tsuna!" he called. Tsuna sighed, and turned around to face him. He smiled at him sweetly.

"What? Are you trapped in the mirror?" he asked, teasingly.

Michael blushed, and looked like a golden-haired, blue-eyed, and blushing Tsuna.

"Thou art wrong! I merely wished to warn thee-"he stammered. Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Not this again-"

"No, not that! This is different…And probably more important. I am not entirely sure, but I have felt my kind vanishing."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"You mean angels?" Michael rolled his eyes a little over dramatically.

"No Tsuna, I am referring to frogs of course. I need you to check on the tadpoles- OF COURSE I AM SPEAKING OF ANGELS! My goodness no wonder they call you 'no-good'!" yelled Michael. Tsuna glared at him fiercely.

"HEY-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME TSUNA! I used to be able to sense my kind, even from within you. They used to be everywhere-just as they should be. But lately, something must have happened. I can sense them fading away, or disappearing…I am worried."

Tsuna stared at his angelic reflection with sad eyes.

"…Do you think they are okay?" he asked. Michael remained silent.

"I…I do not know. But please beware. Though I doubt it, if someone is hunting my kind, then thou may be in danger. I am within thee after all."

"…I will be fine. Now I have to go."

Tsuna left his home a lot earlier than usual-partially because he wanted to get away from Michael, and partly because he didn't want to be late…again.

As Tsuna strode down the road, heading for his school, he thought over Michael's words. His warning and concern for him overwhelmed his mind. Voices abruptly became audible-accompanied by a sweet, alluring scent that lured Tsuna to try and find its source. Tsuna peeked into the street where the voices and scent were coming from, and saw two girls. He recognized them from somewhere…

The girl floating in the air was blonde-her hair appeared to be made of flames- Tsuna was able to realize the scent was coming from her. Beneath her, stood a tan girl with black hair pulled back into a long braid, the tip a black flame. Shika twitched, hearing Tsuna approached, and spun around, glaring at him. She snarled evilly.

"YOU?" she demanded. Suddenly, it hit Tsuna- THESE ARE THE GIRLS FROM THE MILLIFIORE BASE! Shika snarled fiercely at him. Startled, Kai and Tsuna both fell to the ground. Kai rubbed her leg she landed on, grimacing before turning to the boy. Every fiber of Tsuna's being screamed for him to get up and run-to escape from the girls. They aren't normal. They are dangerous. He could sense the bloodlust and murderous aura about them.

"TSUNA RUN!" screamed Michael's voice suddenly- but Shika already pounced, and grinded Tsuna's head into the ground with her foot cruelly.

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL?" she demanded.

Tsuna looked up at her, his eyes tearing up as fear overwhelmed him.  
_  
__~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To_**_ be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ouji~sama:_**You may bow to the Prince's greatness  
**Hitman:** T.T...No Thank You  
**Ouji~sama:** the Prince wasn't talking to you!  
**Hitman:** Whatever, just please review and let us now your deep and personal thoughts  
**Ouji~sama:** We will pretend to care...so...REVIEW!


End file.
